The Skylands have changed
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is how new SkyLanders come to join Skylands couples will be in this.
1. Chapter 1

Things were going very well without Kaos ruining everything so the Skylanders were setteled down to start a new life together and some of them were married like Cynder X Spyro, Flash Wing X Bash, Hex X Fright-Rider, Flame Slinger X Stealth Elf and Sonic Boom X Sunburn.

Hex and Fright-Rider now live in a cassle who Hex is queen, Rider the king and queen's pet have become their gaurdain, and Fright is now king of the undead Skylanders Fright wanted to ask Hex something he has been waiting for and Rider his pet tolled him to go on and say to Hex about what he wants to say.

"Hex, I wanted to ask you this. But I'm not sure if you are ready for this; Hex I wanted to start a family, with you my wife."

"What? you're not kidding are you?" Hex asked.

"No I wanted to do this, with you in my life; I'm not used to this but Hex. What if I messed up? what if I become a stupid father?" Fright asked.

"You won't, I promise you. We won't mess up like the past few years of dating." Hex said as she rested her head on Fright's chest "We'll be here together, even if we lose one of our friends; I'll always be there for you."

"And I'll always be with you too Hex, you're safe in my arms."

"But Fright, what is Ghost Roaster comes for me and kills you?"

"Don't worry sweet heart, I'll keep his hands away from you. I'll always be there for you; like you will always be with me even if we are apart." Fright said as he kissed Hex's fore head as the king and queen took a walk around Skylands.

Around Skylands Fright and his pet Rider was walking with Hex around Skylands making sure everything is fine and runing good then Ghost Roaster found Fright-Rider with Hex they wanted Hex to have a baby at the same time they were in love with her too.

Then Fright and Ghost Roaster started to have a fight and Hex can't stop it until Nijini tolled them to stop and think before they fight to see who gets Hex.

At the battle flied Ghost Roaster and Fright-Rider fight to see who was the top king of the undead Skylanders.

"You won't get my wife, I'm stronger."

"We'll see about that." Ghost Roaster said then the fight was over and Fright-Rider was the strongest of the Skylanders of the undead and won Hex's heart so he lefted back to the cassle with Hex so he can start a family then Ghost Roaster lefted Skylands and has never have returned until he has another chance.

A day later

Hex had been waking up throwing up in the morning and Fright knew it was morning sickness and he knew that he knocked her up, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to tell his wife so he tolled Hex get some rest while he and his pet Rider went to see their friends.

"So Fright-Rider, how's it going?" Cynder asked as she was lying down in her nest.

"Good, but my wife has been throwing up scence yesterday."

"Oh, does Hex have morning sickness?"

"What?" Fright asked.

"Does Hex have morning sickness?"

"Oh...yeah she does, Cynder; is that the first sign of pregnancy?" he asked.

"Yep, that was happening to me too."

"You're pregnant too?"

"Not really, in 2 or 3 months I'll be lying my eggs." Cynder said as Spyro was getting Cynder twigs and grass and ofther things for the big nest.

"Wow, I better tell Hex before she finds out that she is pregnant. Well I gotta go; see you later dragons." Fright said as he and his pet ran to find Hex.

Back at the cassle

When Fright-Rider got back to the cassle Hex was feeling full and was lying on the couch with popsicel sticks all over the floor.

"Hex, what happened to you while I was gone?"

"I got so hungry, I wanted to lick them all up. I ate 20 popsicels." Hex groaned.

"20 popsicels?! oh my god Hex, that's allot." Fright said "anyway, I wanted to talk to you about you throwing up this morning."

"What is it about that?"

"I think something is up."

"What is it Fright? tell me, I'll never laugh." Hex said.

"I have a feeling, that you're pregnant." Fright said to his wife then Hex looked at Fright-Rider shocked and she knew she was going to say the same thing.

"I was going to say the same thing, and yes I'm pregnant."

"Like, I'm so happy for you sweet heart. We'll soon have a new prince or princess here in our cassle." Fright said as his pet Rider the osttrich was soon going to have a friend to play with this was happy news.

Few minutes later

Fright tolled Cali, Sunburn, Flame Slinger, Bash, ands Spyro and Hex tolled Ninjini, Stealth Elf, Chil, Sonic Boom, Cynder, Flash Wing and her best friend Sprocket and they were all happy for the new undead king and undead queen of all the undead Skylanders.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was so sorry for the name mix up with Fright-Rider the elf is Rider and the osttrich is Fright but anyway enjoy the next chapter.**

Hex was only a month pregnant and she and Fright-Rider knew that they were going to be parents very soon and it was going to be fun (for Hex) because Hex was thinking that being pregnant wasn't going to be so bad.

Cynder was keeping her eggs warm with Hex watching while Spyro keeps the girls safe from danger and Fright-Rider was out on battles.

Cynder was soon her 2 children will be safe and warm when they hatch when they are ready, then Cynder felt her eggs moving, she gaspped.

"Spyro, our eggs are hatching!" she shouted as Spyro came to his wife and watched as the eggs hatched to see two baby dragons one looked like Spyro and the other one looked like Cynder and they were both girls Hex checked their gender and colour and the baby dragons started to cry they were ok the gilr that looks like Cynder had Spyro's eyes and the other girl had Cynder's eyes they were so cute.

"Aww Spyro, they look like us."

"I thinks there names should be; Belle, and Jex." Spyro said.

"I love those names." Cynder said then Hex grew some tears and it was so cute.

At the cassle Hex and Fright-Rider were in their room doing what they do best.

Hex was thinking of her new unborn son or daughter inside of her Rider's wich came true and Fright the king and queen's pet was acting like a dog and loves people food. And one day Hex wanted to teatch a trick to Fright of how to stay and come and it worked on him he was a good boy.

"Fright's very well trained Hex, he love our food of what we eat." Rider said.

"He does." Hex said as she give her husband a hug.

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

A few months went by and Hex is now 4 months pregnant and she was holding a baby shower for all the SkyLanders to come, and they hope that Kaos never come near Hex because he may hurt her and or her baby that Rider made and he would not let Kaos touch her.

Everyone was at the baby shower and Hex was talking to Nijini, Sprocket, Flash Wing, Cynder, Chill, Sonic Boom and Whirl Wind and Cail was talking to the boys at the baby shower, normaly it's for girls but in SkyLands boys are allowed if a female wants that.

"I was thinking so names that starts with H or R, but they are lots of ideas for names. But I can't pick witch one is great."

"How about Helena, for a girl." Sprocket said.

"I love that, I do love that name."

"For a boy, can it be Hades?" Chill asked.

"Sure, why not?" Hex asked.

"I love those names."

"Those names, would be great."

Then when it's present time Hex and Fright-Rider got lots of things for the baby. They got toys, baby things, dippers and other things and they were so happy.

"So, what are you two hoping to have?" Stealth Elf asked.

"Do you hope for, a boy? or a girl?" asked Flame-Slinger.

"Well, we're not sure yet; but we're still working on the gender." Hex said as she rubbed her swollen stomach, Fight then got a pice of cake from Rider who gave him one.

"Here you go boy." Rider said then Fright was eating his pice of cake while everyone were asking the king and queen of all the undead SkyLanders about their baby.

"Wow, I can't wait to hear the news about the baby soon. I hope it's a girl." Ninjini said having a bite of her cake.

Then Hex felt something for the first time, she felt a kick in her.

"Rider, my baby kicked." Hex whispeard then Rider rested his hand on Hex's stomach feeling his unborn baby for the first time.

"Hex, are you ok?"

"Guys. I felt a kick from my baby for the first time, please you may all feel."

Everyone got to feel Hex and Rider's baby for the first time and it was relaxing.

When the baby shower was over Hex and Rider were putting Fright to bed and lefted the room when he fell asleep.

end of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Hex was now 6 months pregnant and her baby is more active like the last few days and months.

Rider, Hex and their pet Fright were asleep as Kaos came from the king and queen's bedroom window and he took Hex away, Rider and his pet Fright were awaken by Hex's screams Kaos got her.

"Rider! Fright! help!" Hex screamed as Rider and Fright had to go after Kaos and save his wife, but they needed help.

At the ship Flyn, Cali and Fright-Rider were going to Kaos's cassle to save Hex with all the other SkyLanders.

"Ok guys, here is the plan. Me and Fright will go and find my wife; the dragons will find Kaos with me to take him down to get my wife back, the boys with the gaints. You all take Kaos's gards down while we find my wife.

In the cassle Hex was in Kaos's room in his bed like she was ready to give birth.

"Ok Hex, when I say now. Give birth to your baby; so I can have my new child rule all of SkyLands, and then. I'll let you go."

"No Kaos! Rider will not let you do anything to me!"

Then Fright-Rider and his dragon friends barge in Kaos's room they were ready to attack.

"Not in another 3 months, let my wife go!"

"Ohh, am I going to get beat up with the dragons. So the king can save his wife?" Kaos thinked "No! your wife is mine now, and their nothing you can do about it." Then Ninjini grabbed Kaos and taped all around him and she got hime and the dragons got Hex free.

"Are you ok Hex?" Sprocket asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks for saving me."

Then Hex came up to Fright-Rider and stand where her husband is.

"I'm calling the poilce." Cali said as Ninjini went with Cali to call the poilce to take Kaos to jail.

"Are you ok Hex?" Rider asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine Rider." Hex said then she kissed Rider and then let Hex on his pet Fright and they went back to their cassle, it has been a long night.

Hex and Rider with Fright went to bed and fell asleep for the rest of the night.

end of chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

Hex is 5 in a half months pregnant and she and Rider with Fright's help they got the baby's room ready for it's time here.

Fright was lying down in the dinning room with Rider reading the news paper of what is going on, Rider petted Fright who was lying down and handed Fright his breakfast pan cakes then Rider saw Hex at the tabel as she sat down.

"Hey Hex."

"Hey Rider." Hex yawned as she rested her hand on her tummy and she then felt something beating in her womb, she wasn't sure what was going on. Then Fright heard something she was lying where Hex is sitting, he was hearing beating. Fright wanted to know what was going on in Hex's stomach, he knew that Hex was pregnant but he wanted to know what was going on with the baby.

"Rider, I was feeling something weird. Not just the kicking but I felt something beating, and I'm not sure what was going on."

Then Rider came to where Hex is and rested his hand on her stomach, he did felt not only just kicking but something is beating in Hex.

Fright was hearing beating too and Rider can barely hear beating.

"When did this started?"

"It started when I got up, I felt kicking. And I felt something in me going, thump thump; and it was repeating a few times." Hex said.

"We should see Cali now, I'll call her." Rider said as he picked up the phone and dailed the number then Fright was hearing more beats from Hex's womb, he knew what was going on in there.

"Hello?"

"Hi Cali, this is Rider calling at the cassle."

"Hi Rider, what's going on?" Cali asked.

"It's my wife. She's feeling beating in her not just the kicking, and we need you here now." Rider said.

"Ok, we'll be here with the ship in 2 minutes."

"Thanks Cali, see you there." Rider said then he haung up the phone and he and Hex went outside to wait for Cali and when Cali came she let Hex and Rider in the ship in the doctor's room then Fright came on too.

Fright wanted to find out about his mystery with Hex and Rider, he wanted to know what was making the beating nosie.

Cali got her stethscope and lissened to Hex's heart.

"Your heart is beating fine, now were you saying that Hex was feeling something beating in her womb?"

"Yes, I barely heard it." Rider said then Hex sat up a little bit more when Cali lissened to the baby in Hex's stomach and was hearing some beats.

"So, what is it?" Rider asked then Fright lissiened closer to Hex's womb and did hear beating a little better.

"It's just the baby's heartbeat, that means; the baby is healthy and doing well."

Then Hex heard her and Rider's baby's heart, beating in her she was so happy that he baby was doing ok.

"I didn't know that baby's hearts can beat. When they are in the womb."

"It does, you may feel thumping of your baby's heart for a while. Until the due date comes." Cali said then Fright found his mystery, the beating was from Hex's womb was the baby's heart beating.

After they lefted the ship and they went back into their cassle Hex was feeling her baby's heart beating.

Fright was hearing the baby's heart beat when he was lying down beside Hex who then got up to see Rider home from seeing his friends.

"Hello Hex." Rider said as he was giving Hex a hug.

"Hello, Rider." Hex said returning a hug to Rider and as always the first thing Rider did was rested his hand on her stomach and he talked to his new unborn baby and sing to it everyday so the baby can be born knowing his voice, because he was going to be a daddy and Hex was going to be a mommy.

And every night Hex would sing a lullaby to her baby (even it is still in the womb) so when Hex's baby is born she will sing this lullaby to her and know it when she is born.

Fright was waitting every day wondering when is the baby going to come.

He has been waitting but nothing happened, Fright was tried of waitting he knows he had to wait but is so happy for a new prince or princess coming here in a few more months.

end of chapter 4


	6. Chapter 6

After a few months had pass and Hex was 9 months and she was due anytime now and she was going to have her baby very soon.

The day when Rider got home from work Hex and Rider sat down in a table in their cassle and then Hex felt her baby, kicking like their was a SkyLander battle in their that made Hex feel almost heavy like a horse that she can barely get up.

"Rider, I barely can get up. I think something is wrong with me." Hex said as Rider rested her on Fright who came to the couple.

"Look, I'll take you to Flyn and Cali's ship; maybe they will find out what is going on." Rider said as he called Cali and she said that they were on her way by the time Rider finnished the call Hex passed out in Rider's arms.

Few hours later

Hex woke up to see that she was in Cali's ship.

"Oh...my head, What happened?" Hex asked as she woke up to see Rider beside her.

"Hex, I'm so glad you woke up; I fought something bad happened to you. I was so scared."

Then Cali saw that Hex was awake.

"Good Hex, you're awake; I was getting worried."

"So what was going on with me, when I was heavy?" Hex asked.

"Well, I took some tests about the baby. And I just found out that your baby has powers."

Hex and Rider looked so sruprise "Really? what powers does our baby have?"

"Well. The baby inside Hex's tummy she found out why she can barely move and she was getting heavy, because the baby; has the powers of spells." Cali said.

"What kind of spell powers?" Hex asked as she rubbed her large stomach.

"We found out what powers that the baby had; it has the power to shoot orbs, it can make raining skulls, and it can replace bones that they are broken; or to make it so it can be safe."

"Wow, she has the mother's powers." Rider said.

"Yep, the baby does have Hex's powers."

Hex was so happy that her baby has her powers and hoping the baby will look like the mother.

3 days later

Fright was lying down beside Rider thinking so when the baby is going to come when Hex then felt a sharp pain in her swollen stomach, Hex grasp it lightly she knew that she was going into labor the first stages.

"Rider.." Hex groaned as Rider and Fright turned to Hex who was grasping her swollen stomach.

"Hex, what's wrong?" Rider asked then Hex stand up as her water started to break and then Rider saw that his wife's water broke on the floor.

"Rider, it's the baby...I think I'm having the baby now." Hex said.

"Your water just broke, am I right?"

"Yes, get Cali so we can go to the SkyLanders hospital."

"Right." Rider said as he dailed the number.

"Hello? is this Rider?" Cali asked on the phone.

"Yes, it is. My wife is having her baby now."

"Ok, we're on out way." Cali said as then Rider and Fright helped Hex down the stairs without falling.

After Rider and Hex got in the ship with Fright Flyn was racing to the hospital while Cali calmed Hex down with Rider's help Fright was standing beside his friend as his wufe was trying to calm down.

3 hours later

"Stop the ship, I don't think we're going to make it!" Hex screamed as Flyn stopped the ship.

"Hex is giving birth now Flyn, she's right we're not going to make there in time."

Fright was scared, same with Rider about Hex.

"Ok Hex, I'm going to deilver this baby." Cali said as she was getting her things together for the baby then Fright was so scared about Hex and the baby.

"You're doing great sweet heart." Rider said as Hex gripped his hand with her's and she is ready to have her baby.

"It hurts, I can't take it anymore." Hex sobbed as tears were coming out of her eyes.

"I know."

Cali was washing her hands before helping Hex and Rider with their baby Fright wanted to stay with Hex and Rider for when the baby comes.

"I'm sorry Fright, you can't be in here with Hex and Rider; but when the baby is born. I can let you back in." Cali said as Fright lefted the deilvery room and was waiting with Flyn for when Hex and Rider's baby comes.

45 minutes later

"Ok Hex, you're at 10 cm." Cali said as she was at Hex's legs ready to help Hex give birth "Time to start pushing."

Hex has to use all the mucels in her stomach to push the baby out of her it was almost making her feel so sleepy and it was allot of work getting the baby to make it's way into the world.

"You're doing great Hex, keep it up your doing great." Rider said as Hex was breathing and pushing and she knew that Rider was beside her all the time.

"I knew you would always be there for me."

"I know Hex, I know I will." Rider said.

Meanwhile out of the deilvery room Fright was lying down waiting for Cali to let him back in to see his buddy and Hex with their new born baby.

"Don't worry Fright, Rider and Hex should be ok. I hope something never went wrong." Flyn said "She and Rider could be in there for a while."

In the deilvery room

Hex did the next push as she grasped Rider's hand so tight that Rider felt like his fingers were going to break because of Hex's strong grip in her hand.

"Ok Hex, I see the head. Just one more push; and I won't pull to hard." Cali said.

"You're almost done Hex, just one more big push." Rider said as he kissed his wife's fore head before griping her hand again for their child to be born.

"Ok, push one last time now Hex. You can do it girl."

Then Hex took a deep breath ans pushed as hard as she can as she screamed so loud that Fright felt like passing out and fall on the floor, then he heard the beautiful thing that he has even heard was crying. His and Hex's baby was crying.

"Congrats Hex and Rider, it's a girl." Cali said as she showed the baby girl to Hex and Rider they were so happy the baby screamed and cried for it's mother and father for the first time Hex started to cry happy tears as Cali rested the baby girl on Hex's chest.

"She's like me." Hex said as her baby was blue like Hex and has powers like Hex and she wondered if she was all mother or half mother and half father.

"Rider, would you like to cut the cord off of your sweet little girl?" Cali asked as Rider nodded and he went the other side and saw his daughter with Hex's blue skin and had Hex's finger nails and Rider got closer to his crying daughter and cut the cord then he came back to the other said and kissed Hex in the lips.

"You did it Hex." Rider said as Cali went to wiegh the baby and clean her and then dressed the baby then she will give it too Hex.

Few minutes later Cali brought Hex and Rider's baby girl to them in a black blanket with blue that matches Hex and Rider's skin and Cali handed the baby girl to Hex and place her in Hex's arms and let Fright in to see his buddy and Rider and Hex's baby.

"Fright. Come and see our new daughter, she's like her mother." Rider said as Fright saw the baby girl that looked like Hex resting in Hex's arms as she opened her eyes they were Hex's eyes and looked at her mother, then her father and then Fright who then got closer at the new baby then Fright stared at the baby it was a cutiest thing that he has ever seen in his life.

Then the baby rested her hand on Fright's beak for the first time and Fright felt good.

"I think she likes you buddy." Rider said as he patted Fright on the head then Rider saw that his daughter has Hex's eyes "Hex look, our daughter has your eyes."

Cali then came back and was going to check on the new parents.

"So what is her name?" Cali asked then Hex looked down at her daughter shuggled and warm in her mother's arms.

"Helena, is going to be. My daughter's name." Hex said as she kissed her sleeping daughter on her forehead.

"I love that name Hex." Rider said.

Few minutes later

After Cali leave the room so the parents can have time alone with their new daughter.

Fright was watching the baby never leaving her out of his sight and then crying was heard from the baby that Rider was holding in his arms.

"Hex honey, our daughter is crying." Rider said shaking Hex up and awake a little.

"Here, she's hungry."

Then Rider put the baby on Hex's chest so she can nurse from her mother.

Few days later Hex, Helena, Fright and Rider came back to the cassle and they settled in, Rider called all the other SkyLanders that Hex's baby was born 3 days ago. And they were so happy that Hex had her baby and was relaxing.

Then when it was bed time Hex would always sing to her baby and rock her in her arms at night then put Helena in her crib to sleep and then she and Fright-Rider lefted the room and they went to bed.

The End

So should this story have a seaqule?


End file.
